I Scream! You Scream! We all Scream
by GooseberryIcecream
Summary: ...For ice cream! In a time of crisis Artemis tries to comfort Megan with the only thing on Earth that can truly mend a Martians' heart.  Cookie Dough Ice Cream. ONESHOT


**Artemis and Miss. M bonding time…well this will be interesting. Sort inspired by all the Sugar Sweet fics and sort of just my own enjoyment of the show and how I think that Artemis and Megan will bounce off each other.**

**I knew that Arty would have to be a tough girl to contrast Miss Innocent, Puppies, Cookies Yay! Martian. So I've has this in my mind for a bit.**

**Well my explanation is done on with the fic.**

**XxXxX**

Dealing with a broken heart isn't something you can learn from watching TV.

Sure, sometimes there are those touching episodes when all the main characters friends all ban together and make her feel better, give her a make over and win the guy back. Unfortunately for Megan, she didn't have those kinds of friends.

And equally unfortunately, she still had to deal with a broken heart.

Connor. Stupid Superboy had left. He hadn't just decided to blow off the team for a day to himself, oh no, he'd left the city, the state, the team…her.

"Stupid fortress of solitude." She sniffed as she padded her face again. She tossed the tissue on to the pile of snot rags she had accumulated.

There was a knock on her door.

"Go away Wally!" She snapped. The door opened anyway and Artemis stood in the door way with a hand on her hip.

"Don't worry, none of the guys are going to come any where near you." She said with a slight grimace on her lips. She was sent her almost against her will by Aqualad. Apparently because she had two X chromosomes, she could deal with Miss. Weepy Broken-Heart for them.

"Wh-what?" Megan sniffled. Artemis strode into the room, wearing her civvies; a green tank top that revealed her hips and the very bottom of her midriff, tight blue jeans and a dark brown belt. She tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Boys always try to avoid girls when they're sad. We scare them." She said with a roll of her eyes. Megan blink a few times, sniffed then slowly sat up on her bed.

"Aren't boys supposed to come help girls when they're in need?" Artemis let of a 'pssh'.

"First of all, you can take of your self Meg; you're a White Martian for god's sake! Second of all boys are stupid. They are just…stupid!" Megan let out a little laugh. Artemis sat next to her and they were both quiet for awhile.

"Boys really are stupid." Megan sniffed looking at her knees. Artemis leaned back on the bed and looked at the green girl for a moment. She stood up.

"Ok, I know what you need." She started to walk out of the room. Megan floated behind her in confusion.

"What do I need?"

"Trust me, I just bought some."

"Some of what?"

"Some broccoli, what do you think?" Artemis snorted as they reached the kitchen. Poor Megan was so confused.

"I think that you are acting weird!" Artemis rolled her eyes. Did they not have break-ups on Mars or something? She reached into the freezer and pulled out a jug of cookie-dough ice cream.

"In my experience there are only two men you really need to bother with. Ben and Jerry." She smiled and grabbed out two spoons. Megan brightened, finally catching on.

"I'll grab the bowls!" She squealed. Artemis let out a bemused sigh.

"You really have never done this sort of thing have you? No bowls." Artemis demonstrated by scooping out a giant spoonful of ice cream and placing it in her mouth.

"But that's not exactly-"

"Do you want girl bonding time or not, because I just bought the next Grand Theft Auto so"

"Oh sorry! Ug, Hello Megan! I've seen so many movies with this!" the Martian girl giggled face palming. She grabbed a spoon and dive bombed the carton. Artemis put her hands in the air just in case Megan got to close and ate her. Megan wiped some melted ice cream off her chin.

"Sorry, I'm being such a pig right now!" Artemis shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, ice cream mends the soul. It's science." She said finally helping her self to some more.

"Really?" Megan asked. There was a stunned silence before the two girls burst out laughing.

"God, you're so naïve. It's adorably annoying." Megan had a devious smile on her face.

"Kind of like Wally…?" Artemis let out a scoff.

"Yeah, minus the adorable! Don't even talk about him." She said with a scowl, rather violently scooping out another spoonful. Megan hung her head a bit.

"Sorry…" She said giggling a little. But the thoughts of the boy that caused all of this bubbled up. Tears dotted her eyes again.

"Oh no, no, no, no. If Superboy wants to be all emo he can but that doesn't mean that you have to go emo too." Artemis said pointing her spoon at Megan.

"So I'm not allowed to be sad?" She asked quietly. Artemis sighed. She really sucked at girl bonding time.

"Just eat some more ice cream." She sighed. But the blubbering had already started.

"Wh-wh-why did he have to go?" She covered her eyes and the spoon clattered to the ground. Arty knew what she had to do.

She didn't want to do it, but she knew she had to.

She moved over to Megan and slung one arm over her shoulder and awkwardly brought the other one over.

That's right Artemis was hugging someone. Megan looked up confused at her.

"Are you…"

"Shut up, I'm being understanding." She snapped. Megan shrugged and hugged her back. "Now, c'mon. No more boy talk. Let's just enjoy the Cookie Dough before it melts." Megan nodded and smiled while Artemis began to dig for more chunks of cookie dough.

"So, do you think he'll come back?" Arty groaned.

"That qualifies as boy talk Megan." She deadpanned. Megan blushed a bit and put some more ice cream in her mouth.

"Of course he will." Artemis said with her expression softening. "He's going to be wandering around his little ice castle and see a picture of Superman's girlfriend-"

"Superman has a girlfriend?" Megan interjected surprised. She shrugged.

"He's got to, the man is gorgous! Anyway, he'll see Superman's hot girlfriend and he'll think 'hey, isn't there a totally pretty, awesome, fun girl on the team I used to be on?'" Megan smiled.

"Aw Arty-"

"And isn't Megan on the team too?" She added jokingly. Megan let out a mock hurt scoff and stole the ice cream carton from the archer.

"I was joking! Give it back!" Megan indignantly shook her head and flew up beyond Artemis's reach.

"You're right, he _is_ coming back but until then I have my ice cream!" She giggled flying away.

"That's MINE!" Artemis cried in vain trying to get it back. She groaned but couldn't wipe the smile she had off her face. She went over to Aqualad's room. He opened the door, Robin and Kid Flash were waiting there too.

'Such brave heroes.' She thought.

"So is Megan…um…better?" Robin asked carefully. Artemis shrugged.

"She's not a blubbering snot monster if that's what you mean. It's safe to come out now, the big, scary, girl won't try to talk about her feelings with you." She mocked. Kid Flash scoffed.

"Oh shut it Blondie. Megan needs a shoulder to cry on, and I am ready for her." He said with all the swagger he could muster. Hr tried to walk past her but she put her hand on his chest stopping him.

"Oh no you're not. You're buying me more ice cream." She said. The speedsters face wrinkled in confusion.

"What?"

"Ice. Cream. We're going to need more; I'm teaching Megan how to play Grand Theft Auto tomorrow."

"You need ice cream for that?" Robin asked laughing a bit. Kid Flash was still just looking around in confusion.

"It's a girl thing." She said with a roll of her eyes.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Feedback is appreciated! I'm not entirely sure how in character they all are; please give me a hand with that.**


End file.
